Goten.....
by DBoy
Summary: ::Yaoi WARNING:: Its a G/T fic about how Trunks feels towards Goten. My first fic EVER! Be kind.... Nah, be cruel too if you like! Hehehe! ^_^ Oh ya, it isnt the end I plan to add many more chapterz! I think I fixed all my mistakes. Tell me if you spot a
1. Goten.....

Goten......  
  
It was near the end of summer and Goten and I were getting the last swim of the year in. It was the usual kinda day, nothing out of the ordinary except i was feeling a little weird. I have always been able to deal with the fact that I would never be able to be with Goten but for some reason it was effecting me more today. I don' know why. I wanted to get the day over with so i could goto sleep and maby I would feel better tomorrow So after about 2 hours of swimming, wrestling and trying to see who could hold our breaths longer I said "Man for some reason today I am tired! Maby I should head home." It was a horrible lie and I knew it.   
  
Goten replied "Well do you wanna sleep over at my house tonight? Mom said we could order pizza tonight! How about it?"  
  
*Damn! Of course I want to but.....* " Umm... Are you sure they wont mind? I don´t want to impose." *Stupid! You know that wont work!*   
  
"You know they don't care if you spend the night Trunks! What kind of question is that?!?"  
  
"Ok then!" *Then ill just kill myself.... God why do you torture me so!*  
  
I always loved spending the night at Goten's but i knew what was going to happen when I went home...... Id lock myself in my room for a week and die a few thousand deaths because I know I cant have Goten no matter how much I want him. The whole time my mother is trying to get Vegita to talk to me, not that either of them know, and my father saying "The brat's problems aren´t mine so why should I?!?" And i´m glad he refused every time. I'd rather him especally not know, and trying to talk your way out of a "talk" like that is worse than dealing with the problem alone.  
  
After about a half-hour of flying we reached Goten's house. Chi-chi was in the garden "teaching" Videl when to pick what and how. Goku and Gohan were out fishing and Pan was already asleep.  
  
"Mom Trunks is spending the night! Ok?"  
  
"Ok Goten, you too get washed up for dinner. The pizza man is on his way, and I cant have to boys that smell of dirty lake water at my kitchen table!"  
  
"Oh cool we are actually having pizza like you said! Told you Trunks."  
  
Chi-chi ordering pizza for dinner was something that happened maby once in a million years if that often. We ordered pizza at my house at least 2 times a week! Mom dosent like to cook...  
  
"Trunks, dose your kassan know you are here this time?"  
  
The last time I failed to mention the fact that I was sleeping at Goten's and she got more than a little upset. So did my father but only because no one eats dinner until everyone is home.  
  
"Oh ya! I forgot about that. Guess i should tell her this time huh."   
  
"That would probably be best son." Chi-chi said grinning.  
  
"Plus I'd rather not be beaten half to death by Vegita when I get home." I wispered to Goten as we walked into the house.  
  
"I'll go first while you call your kassan. You know where the phone is."  
  
"Ya. Hey I don't have any clothes to wear though."  
  
"You can wear some of mine. We are about the same size. Pick out what you want. Don't worrie my undies are clean!" he said laughingly.  
  
When I called my kassan Bra answered with her high pitched voice. "Hello! Who is this?"  
  
She still hadn´t learned the proper way to answer the phone.  
  
"Its Trunks, put kassan on the phone."  
  
"Ooooh Trunks your in trouble! Tousan is gonna kill you!"  
  
I figured he would kill me some day. Oh well, why not at least I wouldn´t suffer like I knew I would when I went home.   
  
"I don't care just tell kassan that im sleeping at Goten's and ill call tomorrow." *Maby you will actually remember to tell her.*  
  
"Umm..... ok!"  
  
I hung up the phone and turned to see Goten slipping on a pare of boxers on under a towel.  
  
"Oh hey. Didn´t know you were done already!"  
  
"When there is pizza waiting I don't like to waste my time. You find something to wear?"  
  
"Nope. I just finished on the phone."  
  
I found a pare of navy blue sweat pants with the legs cut off, a t-shirt and a pare of my own briefs which I must have left over last time I was there then took a quick shower. I got dressed, except for the shirt that was too small, and went to Goten's room to get another. He was there lying on his bed in his boxers. *Oh man! Damn-it this will be worse than I thought!* Not that it was the first time I had seen him in his underwear but the way I was feeling that day it just made me feel worse.  
  
"Hey the shirt is too small, you have another that might fit me?"  
  
"Sure. Ill get you one."   
  
"Thanks man."  
  
While Goten dug through a stack of once folded clothes on the end of his bed I toweled myself off a bit and tried my hair.   
  
"Hahaha! You look like you need a hair brush my friend!" Goten said as he handed me a shirt identical to the last only bigger and a hair brush.   
  
"Ya! Where is my mind today? I didn't even think of that!"  
  
"The pizza is here. They are already eating. Im waiting for you."  
  
"Ok... We mustn´t make poor little starving Goten wait one second for his food.!"  
  
Thats about the time I had realised I was starving myself! So I put the shirt on, brushed my hair and we made our way to the pizza boxes. about 8 of them sat on the counter in the kitchen 7 of them now empty. The other was left for me and Goten to split.  
  
"Hey kassan can we take this to my room?"  
  
"No way young man! You´d make a bigger mess than is already in there!"  
  
"But mommmm......... we promise not to make a mess! Come on!"  
  
"Ok ok.... But if I find one crumb in there you are BOTH going to clean every nook and cranny of that room once a week for a month!"  
  
"Ok cool! Come on Trunks!"  
  
"Wait a sec! How did I get sucked into this?!?"  
  
"Hahaha! Lets go im starving! And grab some sodas!"  
  
We ate the whole box, us being sayin-jin thats no big deal, then got ready for bead. As usual Goten and I slept in his bead, slightly larger than a twin bead. I always enjoyed being close to Goten and even though I felt bad that day I still enjoyed it. As we lay there shoulder to shoulder, not an inch between us, I started to feel better. Nothing different was going on than the usual laying there and talking till someone fell asleep. We talked about things like how fun the summer had been, debated over who actually who could hold there breath longer, what we wanted to do tomorrow. For the time were laying there taking it never crossed my mind how I was gong to feel when this ended.  
  
Eventually, after about two hours of talking, we both got tired. Goten fell asleep first. I went to sleep not long after but it felt like an eternity. I was lying there thinking about how glad I was that he invited me to spend the night. Goten rolled into a few positions before he appeared to get comfortable. He had nearly cause me to fall of the bed so ,without thinking, I grabbed for something to keep me from falling. My hand eventually met the headboard and, while shoving Goten over a bit, I pulled myself back onto the bed. Thats when he started repositioning again. After a few more positions he seemed to settle but then he rolled over on his side and put his hand on my naked chest. I must admit I liked it at first until it came to me that I was going to feel like shit because of this tomorrow. It hit me out of no where. After a few seconds I started to feel tears come to my eyes. I hadn´t cried in years. I tried to stop myself but to no avail. The tears slowly ran down my face. I was silent as I cried myself to sleep...........   
  
  
  
There is more in the next chapters! Oh ya! Unlike all of you I DO own DBZ and all it´s characters! So HA! Wait a second! What are you doing with that night stick unusually large Japanese guy?!? Wait! Put me down! Ok! Ok! I don´t own DBZ but I do own all it´s characters..... Ok! Just don´t hit me! I don´t own DBZ or any of it´s characters and we all know who dose. *I could probably take him. Ya! I just don´t want my audience to have to witness such violence! Ya thats it.......*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Stupid Gravity Room!

Stupid Gravity Room!  
  
A few days after I spent the night at Goten's we found out that the World Martial Arts Tournament was a month away. Of course everyone was excited about it, especially my tousan. But I couldn´t really give a damn. I was still young to fight in the adult league and those kids are like little nats compared to me and Goten. However, my tousan was making me enter. He said if i didn't he'd not let Goten and I see each other until the tournament was over. *What?!? No goten for more than a month! NOOOOOO!*   
  
I wasn´t very happy about being a contestant in the junior league but I had no choice. I cheered up a bit when Goten told me he was in it too. "Brat! Get ready its time to train!" my tousan yelled from the hallway to wake me up.   
  
"But, tousan! Its 4:30 am!"  
"That doesn´t matter boy! Now, hurry up!"  
  
He never said anything about me training for this thing! I was more than a little upset at the fact that I had to wake up before the sun came up to have my tousan punch holes in my face. But at least I will be able to see Goten!   
  
"Follow me, brat!"  
"What?!? But thats your gravity room! I'll die in there!"  
"Well if you don´t risk it you will die from lack of seeing your little boyfriend!"  
*What the hell?!? Did he know or was he just teasing?!?*  
  
For about three hours my tousan forced me to spar with him at 30 times Earth's gravity. Dad was as light as a feather, but I felt like my chest was about to cave in. And the fact that my tousan kept hitting me in the chest with unblock able force didn't help. Eventually I collapsed.....  
  
"What?!? Is that all you have in you boy?!? Your mother would probably last longer in here!"  
"Well, she dosent have about three-hundred pounds of force beating he chest in!"  
"Don't talk back to me, brat!" Vegita yelled as he walked over and kicked me in the stomach. (I was still on the ground) "Now, get up and be a man!"   
  
"Stupid gravity room!"  
  
After about eight hours in the gravity room he finally let me out.  
  
"Don´t think your done boy! You'll see a lot more of that room in the next month!"  
  
*Why was he making me train? I was going to be fighting people I could beat with my pinky finger!* "Im going to see Goten!"  
  
"No your not! He is your opponent! You can go see your boyfriend after you beat him at the tournament!"  
  
"But you said----" I was cut off by low grumble.  
  
"Boy! You are staying here! You still have training to do!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"No butts! Stay!"  
  
*Ahhhhhhh!* "Thats not fair! You lied!"  
  
"I can lie. Im your tousan and I will do as i please!"  
  
At that I went up to my room and laied down. I started to dose off when I suddenly remembered Goten was still waiting for me in the woods! Without thinking of how mad my tousan would be I jumped up and shot out the window. Soon I reached the usual spot Goten and I spared. Like I knew he would be, Goten was there waiting for me. We always waited for each other when one of us was late. No matter how long we had to wait.   
  
"Sorry Goten!" I exclaimed as I landed beside him. "My tousan is making me train. In fact im not even suppose to be here!"  
  
"Thats ok! I got myself a nap while I was waiting!"  
  
"Um, its pretty late. I just came to tell you we couldn´t spar today. Sorry."  
  
"Like I said Trunks! Its ok! I know how weird your tousan is!" Goten said laughing.  
  
I love his laugh! I love his smile! That smile he only gives me! *Oh no! Not now! Im having fun! Nooooo!* Thats when it hit me..... Goten and I will never be together no matter how much I want it.  
  
"Something wrong Trunks?" Goten asked with a concerned look on his face. I realised I was standing there with a very visable frown.  
  
"Hu? Oh ya, just trying to think of a way to keep my tousan from killing me before the tournament." I hate to lie to Goten. He can always see through my lies anyway and I know it hurts his feelings when I lie to him. "Um, well like I said. Sorry, my tousan......"  
  
"Ya no problem man. Well we had better be getting home neh?"  
  
"I guess so. I'll try and be here on time tomorrow. But I cant promise."  
  
"Ok! Night trunks!"  
  
"Night, Goten!" With that we shot off towards out houses. *My tousan is going to slaughter me!* I thought as I began to fly slower and slower trying to make time to think of an excuse.  
  



	3. The Tournament (Arrival)

The Tournament(Arrival)  
  
After a month of what my father calls training, I call it hell of earth, it was finally time for the tournament. Like my father said I couldn´t see Goten until the day of the tournament. That was the worst part. When we got to the "arena" the place was packed with people. I thought I had seen Gohan's car in the parking lot so I was looking for Goten. After about ten minutes of searching my mother found me and told me I need to sign in, so I did then. When I turned to walk away from the registration booth I bumped into a really tall green guy. "Trunks....."  
  
"Oh! Hiya, Mr. Piccolo! Have you seen Goten anywhere?"  
"He is already in the locker room I think."  
"Oh, thanks Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
I ran, not flew but ran, to the locker room area. When I got there there were a bunch of "little" kids with their parents running around franticly. I scanned the room for Goten and found him! He was sitting against a wall. He looked asleep but when I got there I realised he was wide awake.  
  
"Trunks! Oh man i missed you!" he said as he jumped to his feet and gave me a tight, maby too tight, hug. *Oh this is great! Maby I should stay away from him more often* "I´ve been waiting for you for like two hours!"  
  
"Sorry I got lost. This place is huge!"  
"Ya! Tell me about it! All these eight year olds dosent help matters either." he said with a grin.  
  
I glanced around and noticed a little boy staring at us and realised he wasn´t the only one. Then I saw that Goten was still hugging me and I was hugging him. "These people are gonna think we are weird." I said with an embaresed laugh as we let go of each other.  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Tournament(Preparing)

The Tournament(Preparing)  
  
"So think you can beat me this year?" I asked Goten with a smirk on my face.  
  
"Don´t know.... I´ve been training with my tousan, Gohan, and Mr. Piccolo."  
  
"I haven´t been training really. More like fighting for my life against tousan."  
  
"Well you must be stronger than I though if you survived." Goten said laughingly.   
  
"Brat!" *That would be Vegita.* "Get up! You and I have some practicing to do!"  
*What?!? More sparing! Will it never end?!?*  
  
"Well, guess i´ll see you later Goten."  
  
"Ok. Maby we can spar too before our fight?"  
  
"Sure!" *I love spending time with you no matter what we are doing!*  
  
"I doubt that! You won´t be seeing your boyfriend until the fight!"  
  
"Boyfriend?" Goten said with a confused look on his face.  
  
*Wonderful now you´ve done it! How dose he know anyway?!?* "But...."  
  
"No butts brat! Now get up and come on!"  
  
"Sorry Goten......."  
  
"Hey thats ok. I´ll see you in a few hours then!"  
  
*Nothing gets you down dose it?* "Yea I guess so."  
  
With that I got up from where I was sitting, in the floor next to Goten, and ran off to catch Vegita. When I got to him he looked as angry as he usually did after separating me from Goten.  
I was very tempted to ask him why he was calling Goten my boyfriend but ultimately decided against it. We walked until we got to one of the adult´s locker room areas. It was empty except for Vegita and myself, he probably ran everyone els off. My tousan suddenly turned around and punched me, hard, in the stomach, then followed up with a knee to my forehead. "Ouch! What was that for?!?" I said trying to regain my balance when even more sudden than the first time he attacked again. This time with a swift kick to the side of my head, which sent me stumbling sideways, and a kick to my left leg which quickly resulted in me falling to the ground. I tried to get up but the pain in my leg was too great and my body decided not to support me in my decision.   
  
"Thats what you get for not being prepared for an attack!" my tousan shouted as he looked down at me in disgust.  
"I´m sorry father, i´ll be ready next time. I promise." I was in so much pain and was so ashamed of myself I didn´t even bother to argue with him. Then I tried to get up again. I somehow managed to stand on the leg which I thought was broken. Vegita attacked again. He attempted a punch to who knows where but i blocked it. He quickly followed up with a kick to my side. That i didn´t block but came back with my own kick, aimed at his face. He caught it and violently twisted my (left)ankle. I winced in pain but didn´t let out a cry, not then anyway. He kept a strong hold on my ankle and twisted even tighter as he kicked me in the back. I winced again but still made no sound. I was trying to think of a way to make him release the hold without risking breaking it or giving up when all of a sudden he twisted it extremely hard and I felt it begin to crack. I shouted out in pain. "Father stop!" He didn´t stop but twisted harder then jerked my leg back and head butted me. I stumbled back, limping on my injured ankle. The next thing I knew he delivered an extremely powerful kick to the side of my left leg. I felt it break as I dropped to the ground crying out in pain.   
  
"Why do I even bother?" my tousan said as he looked down upon me once again only this time with a smirk on his face. Thats when I blacked out from the pain.   
  
When I came too I was still lying in the same place. *He doesn´t even care about me enough to move me out of the middle of the floor?* My leg was still hurting badly. I lifted myself into a sitting position, holding my injured leg, and saw my tousan shadow sparing a few feet away. I knew he noticed I was awake but he didn´t acknowledge me in the least. "Tousan, is my leg broken?" I asked almost in a whisper with my head down. I was too ashamed of myself to look at him. He stopped and walked over to me. I still didn´t raise my head. He grabbed me by my gi and lifted me up with ease.  
  
"Of course it is brat! You should be ashamed of yourself! You couldn´t even put up a fight!"  
  
I diverted my eyes trying not to make eye contact and in a low voice said "I am and i´m sorry tousan... I just wasn´t expecting you to attack like that. I´m sorry......."  
  
"Is that all you´ve got to say brat?!? I´m sorry? Thats it?"  
  
I was silent. I couldn´t think of anything to say. He kept a hold on my gi and just glared at me for a few seconds. I heard something start to rip. It was my gi. In an instant I was on the ground. I had landed on my broken leg and let out a yelp. My tousan just glared at me and walked off. Before he walked out the door he said "You have a match in five minutes, I suggest you put a bandage on that leg. You can stand on it but don´t put all of your weight on it unless you think you can stand a little pain." With that he walked out.   
  
*What! a match in five minutes?!? How the hell could he do this to me?!?*  
  
He tried to break my leg. I know he did. I was surprised at first. *Why?* Then I remembered he didn't care about me in the least. I was just someone for him to boss around. I got up trying not to cry and started my way back to the junior locker room. My leg was killing me. I could hardly stand to move it. I was almost there when i ran into Mr. Piccolo. (again)   
  
"What happened to you Trunks?" he said with as much humor in his voice as Piccolo could have.   
"Uh... nothing i´m ok. Just a few bruises."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes... i´m fine."  
  
I walked off as fast as I could, still ashamed that i was beaten so badly so easily. I didn´t want anyone to know what happened although I knew id end up telling Goten if and when he asked. *I Can´t keep anything from you* Not long after my run in with Piccolo I got to the locker room. I went in and sat down on a bench. I looked around to see if anyone saw me come in. No one was paying me any attention, that i was very glad of, so I found some bandages and rapped them around my injured leg. * I wish Goten were here*   
  
  
"Hey! Half-breed!"  
  
* AHHH! I hate that fucking name!*  
  
I looked up to see one of the "jocks" from school standing in front of me.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"You and me got a match next. You don´t look up to it. You gonna quit half-breed?"  
  
"Of course not! And my name is Trunks."  
  
"Yea whatever half-breed. I´m looking forward to beating you." he said as he walked off proud of himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Here We Go

Here We Go   
  
I was so nervous. My leg was still hurting me badly. I knew I would win this match but it was going to take a lot out of me just to walk to the ring. This wasn´t going to be my only match either. I had to fight at least eight more fighters. *Here we go. Trunks, show no pain.* I was right it took a lot for me to make it to the ring on my bad leg. I refused to let myself show any sign that I was injured. My opponent and I entered the ring. We stood a few feet away from each other. "Tutsuro versus Trunks!" the announcer shouted into his microphone. "Fight!"  
  
The battle had begun. I knew my tousan was watching me. Thats what made me so nervous. If I made one single mistake he would never let me hear the end of it. I would have a few more bruises from him soon. He would yell at me and hit me even if I won. I couldn´t fight the perfect fight, especially when injured.  
  
It was an easy battle. Well it should have been for me anyway. But I was in so much pain. My focus was off. Tutsuro came at me with a roundhouse kick, I blocked it. He attacked again, this time with a series of punches aimed at my chest and a swift kick to my right shoulder. The punches I blocked but the kick i didn´t bother with. It connected harder than I anticipated and it hurt. I decided to end this. I was about to deliver the final blow when Tutsuro looked at me coldly and said "What´s wrong half breed? Too scared to fight? Your just a weak coward!"  
*What?!? I´m not weak or a coward! Baka!* In that instant I delivered a violent knee to his gut followed up by a back flip/kick combination that sent him flying across the ring. He landed on his stomach. I landed on my injured leg and winced in pain but made no sound. Somehow he managed to get back to one knee. I finished it then. One harsh punch to the head sent him out of the ring. It was over.  
  
  
  
I had finished my matches. All except the one with Goten. I watched him fight each and every one of his matches. *He fights so good. Goten......* Just seeing how strong he was made me feel good. I don´t know why. Maby it is because i´m half sayin-jin. Our match was coming up very soon. I was excited, happy, nervous, and scared all at the same time. Excited because Goten and I hadn´t spared in over a month and I missed that so much. Happy because I would be close to Goten. Nervous because I didn´t want to make a fool of myself in front of all those people. Scared because my tousan was watching and if I didn´t win this fight he would surly make me pay. I was a tornado of emotion.   
  
As I stood against the wall where the fighters entered the ring I felt something press against my shoulder. I opened my eyes. "Goten!"  
  
"Hiya Trunks!"  
"I didn´t hear you walk up. I was think about our match."  
"This is going to be so fun isn´t it Trunks!"  
"Yea! I´ll try not to beat you too badly!" *I have to win, Goten. I´m sorry*  
"Whatever Trunks! We´ll see who beats who. Lets go they just called us!"   
  



	6. Goten VS Trunks

Goten VS Trunks  
  
"This is it! Finally its our turn!" Goten said cheerfully.  
  
"Yep.... Good luck Goten."  
  
"You too Trunks!"  
  
We both entered the ring side by side. We turn to face each other and bow."Fight!" It has begun. Goten VS Trunks. Friend VS Friend. Him VS Me. We stood there in our favorite battle stance. They were both the same. Goten made the first move. He shot towards me to spin kick me. I dodged it, but barely. I tried to counter with an uppercut but he was too fast and flew up. I went after him and threw a few punches, all of which he blocked, then hit him with a roundhouse kick. That was a bad idea. I hit him with my injured leg and a sharp pain shot through my body. I landed on my right leg, Goten landed a few feet in front of me and paused. He looked at me with a concerned look on his face. He jumped over me and grabbed me in a choke hold then lifted us into the air.   
  
"Hey man, are you ok?" he whispered into my year in a concerned tone.  
  
"Heh.... I´m fine just landed on my leg wrong." he saw through that lie I know. He didn´t have a chance to respond because I quickly forced my way out of his hold and hit him in the head with my elbow. He shot to the ground and so did I. As soon as we were both touching the ground we bolted towards each other. Goten threw a punch aimed at my face, I launched one aimed at his stomach. Both of us could see what each other was about to do so I shot up and Goten shot backwards. The next thing I remember there was a powerful kame ha me ha wave coming at me. I tried to block it and failed. It burned my arms and chest and singed my gi. I was knocked backward, falling near the edge of the ring. I slowly stood up. As soon as I was to my feet Goten ran up and shoved me backwards. I tripped over my bad leg and fell out of the ring.  
  
When I looked up I saw Goten staring down at me with a surprised look on his face. Then I realized what had happened. He beat me! He shoved me out of the ring and I lost! I jumped into the ring ignoring the pain in my leg and lifted Goten up on my shoulders and everyone started cheering as the announcer announced my best friend´s victory. I was so happy for him! It didn´t even cross my mind that it was me who he had beaten! I loved to see him happy and he was, very very happy.   
  
Later, when we were in the locker room getting dressed we started talking about the fight.  
  
"Trunks, why did you give up?"  
"What?!? I didn´t give up! You caught me off guard and I tripped!"  
"Trunks, you never trip when we spar."  
"Well, I hurt my leg when I was sparing with tousan earlier."  
"Oh, sorry to hear that. I didn´t realize..."  
"Thats ok man! Its not your fault!"  
"Hey! Brat hurry up, lets go!" my tousan shouted from the doorway.  
"Well Goten, that was an awesome fight! I´ll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yea...."  
"No he wont! He is grounded!"  
"What but tousan why?!?" *NO WAY*  
"Come on times up brat!" With that he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the locker room all the way to the car.  
"Sorry Goten! I´ll talk to you soon!" that was the last thing I said to my best friend before tousan took me away from him.  
  



End file.
